


Discipline

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Reinhardt's misbehaviour finally yields results.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am here again with some good ol' piss play between two giant, meaty men. also have you ever watched porn where someone pisses with an erection? the noises they make, holy shit. anyway, [rachel](https://twitter.com/rosewrought) gave this one an edit for me and i'm forever grateful. you can check out [their writing here.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrought)

Training had been a disaster. 

Reinhardt knew he had done something wrong again. It was becoming the norm for him. Sure, he was the apple of his mentor’s eye, but that didn’t mean he could get away with messing up all the time. 

Surely enough, he had been given the cold shoulder in the locker room. Even when the other crusaders left, Balderich said nothing to him, didn’t even invite him to speak with him as he moved towards the sinks. So often had they chewed the fat as Balderich maintained his bushy moustache and chops, and he the tuft of blond that adorned his own chin.

He stood nervously against the wall, still naked from his shower as he watched his leader lean towards the mirror before him, his large hands inspecting his jaw, smoothing down his facial hair. Reinhardt could sense the anger, the annoyance, but he could not bring himself to leave. He wanted a chance to explain himself, but he found words fail him as he stared at the great expanse of his mentor’s back.

He could not bring himself to feel anything less than complete and utter adoration for the man, even upon such a frosty reception. He made no secret of his admiration and awe for Balderich; everyone in the Crusaders was aware of his fanatic tendencies when it came to his mentor. 

No one had made the connection, though; no one had thought it was any deeper than a simple ‘crush’. 

However, he knew the truth. He knew it went so much deeper than a crush. He never considered it a secret – if anyone asked, he always made it clear how much he loved Balderich, but clearly, everyone dismissed it as a familial love; a brotherly bond perhaps. 

Reinhardt knew otherwise though. He knew how he felt about his mentor, knew that his lingering glances and fleeting touches were so much more than accidental. He also knew that Balderich was the man he thought about when he was alone at night; when he was knuckle deep inside himself, wishing it was his beloved leader instead, his hand frantically fisting his cock, desperate to imagine how it would feel to spend the night with Balderich instead of just himself. 

He was shameless enough to let these thoughts run wild. He didn’t care how often he thought about it, or when the ideas crossed his mind. No one realised, no matter how obvious he was. Not even Balderich himself had caught on.

He wished he had, wished he would notice him in that way so he could either be welcomed into his arms or turned down and officially nip the crush in the bud, so he could move on and turn his attention to someone else, but no, Balderich had to be as oblivious as the rest of the gang. 

And now he was staring at the expanse of his mentor’s back, at his rippling muscles as he braced himself on the ceramic sink and leaned closer to the mirror to inspect his face, and their eyes met in the reflection. He couldn’t bring himself to turn away. He wanted to be caught; had been in this situation so many times before when he had left himself open, but like always, Balderich looked away, leaning down to cup water in his hands and splash his face, grunting under his breath. 

His seductive gaze might have worked if Balderich wasn’t angry at him. At least that was what he told himself to soothe his slightly dented ego. Maybe he had used the wrong look. He was slightly out of practice. 

“Balderich, if I may-”

“No, you may not,” Balderich uttered, reaching to his side and picking up the small hand towel before he pressed it against his face, and Reinhardt found his gaze drifting as he folded his arms in a sign of defiance.

Or something like that.

Truth be told, whenever his mentor was annoyed with him, well… it didn’t really have much of an effect on him. He cared about discipline but when he was being reprimanded by someone so impressive, so beautiful… it just wasn’t as much of a concern to him. 

Anyway, he knew that deep down, Balderich would always be on his side. He knew that rules and regulations often tied his hands, but he would follow him into the depths of hell if the opportunity presented itself. Maybe he relied on this fact a little too heavily. Yes, he would admit even to himself that it made him a little bit of a spoilt brat, but it was fun to know that a man like Balderich had his back.

He just wished that a man like Balderich had him _on_ his back. 

Sighing, he reached up and ran a hand through his mane of blond, shrugging as he tilted his head to the side. “I understand, you are angry at me, but must you give me the silent treatment?”

By the time he had turned his attention back to Balderich, the man was wringing his hands, drying them on the towel before he let out a long sigh and started to move towards Reinhardt. He discarded the towel as he walked, his large cock swinging in a way that distracted Reinhardt from the angry expression on his mentor’s face. 

It wasn’t until he stood next to him that he bothered to look up again, and he was met with an expression that made him furrow his brows, concern tweaking his features as he suddenly felt much smaller than he was. Normally, he cut an intimidating figure no matter who he was near, but… now? Now he felt as though he was the size of a child, and he found himself swallowing hard, avoiding Balderich’s intense gaze. 

Maybe, just maybe… he had finally pushed his luck too far. 

“I am tired of you disobeying me constantly. You do not listen when I speak, so why should I even waste my time?” Balderich grumbled and he found himself shrugging in response, his gaze firmly on the ground as Balderich continued to walk past him.

He thought to reach out and stop him, but the cold shoulder was enough to send a shiver down his spine and he remained standing against the wall, guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t respond; knew he should hold his tongue this one time but it was hard. He wanted to apologise, wanted to try and make amends. Seeing his mentor act like this with him was enough to break his heart. 

“You never listen, never ever listen,” Balderich repeated in a deep voice that made Reinhardt flinch. 

He thought he had left; thought he was alone to mope, but no, feet suddenly appeared on the ground before him and he slowly raised his gaze, following thick calves, thicker thighs to the large cock resting in front of heavy balls. He couldn’t help but linger there, and for once, Balderich noticed and let out a sigh in response to his blatant look. 

“Perhaps I have been going about your training all wrong,” he started, placing a hand under Reinhardt’s chin to force his gaze upwards with ease. Reinhardt felt so pliable in that moment, like he would have let Balderich do anything; anything to earn his forgiveness and just have him speak to him again, but the simplest touch had him flustered, his cheeks heating up as he stared into Balderich’s gentle eyes. 

Reinhardt nodded slowly, his body still as he watched Balderich lower his hand, his palm ghosting over his skin; so close he could feel his hand gently smoothing his chest hair down; could feel his fingers following the thick trail down his abs, lingering near his navel. 

Was it finally happening? Were all his dreams finally coming true? Now that he was potentially about to get exactly what he wanted, he was second guessing it. Maybe this was just some… strange punishment, dangling the fulfilment of his most desperate needs in front of him, only to take them away at the last moment? But he couldn’t even bring himself to care. The way Balderich was looking at him; the way he leaned in and inhaled deeply, their faces so close together that he swore Balderich’s lips touched him. 

Or maybe he was just dreaming. Maybe this was all just a-

“I’m going to fuck some sense into you,” Balderich whispered, his voice so low, so deep in his ear, and he let his eyes flutter shut as he felt a hand suddenly grip his cock, squeezing tighter than he ever thought he would enjoy, but fuck, it was exactly what he needed. The pressure around his dick; the roughness against his soft skin. It was enough to force the smallest whimper from his lips, the noise enough to earn a chuckle in response. 

He didn’t have a response; couldn’t fathom what to say. He had pictured this so many times before but now that it was happening, even just his hand wrapped around his cock was better than anything he could have ever imagined. 

“Mm, good to see that you that you are learning that not everything requires a reply,” Balderich continued, easing his grip slowly, his fingers sliding under Reinhardt’s balls as he cupped his hefty package, leaning closer, his breath heavy. “Get on your hands and knees…” Again, his grip tightened, and Reinhardt let out a shaky breath as his cock and balls were squeezed together, his dick hardening so quickly from such a teasing touch. “Like a dog,” Balderich finished, letting go and taking a step back, his own erection obvious to Reinhardt now. 

There wasn’t a moment's hesitation as Reinhardt lowered himself to one knee, breathing heavily through his nose as he was suddenly eye level with Balderich’s thick cock, the length and girth so much more impressive in its aroused state, and he tried to resist making a comment, biting his tongue and lowering his hands to the ground; the hard tiles were uncomfortable but he didn’t dare complain.

After all, this was a punishment, no matter what his dick thought. 

“Turn around,” Balderich commanded before he could touch his big cock, before he could take it between his lips and suck Balderich down his throat because fuck, he had wanted Balderich to fuck his mouth for so long that he almost forgot to comply, a frown on Balderich’s face making shame rise up before he obeyed, turning around and showing his ass to Balderich in a way that made even him feel shy. 

He stared down at the tiled ground, waiting with bated breath as he heard Balderich move behind him, taking far too long for his liking, and for a moment, he thought that this wasn’t the punishment he thought it was going to be; that maybe, just maybe, this was going to end up being an actual punishment like spanking – and not in a sexy way. He was getting impatient, needing to find out what Balderich was doing, but he was rewarded for not moving as he felt a warm wetness seep down his asscrack and as fingers pressed against his hole, rubbing and teasing him, he realised that no, he was getting the exact punishment he had in mind.

“Hmm, you want me to fuck you, I can tell by the way you push back against me; the way you so easily take my fingers,” Balderich whispered as his large hands continued to play with him, the lube dripping down onto his balls only to have a hand reach down and grab his cock and balls, rubbing and groping it before he dragged his fingers back to his asshole, pressing them into him again. 

“Please,” Reinhardt gasped out, clenching his fists against the tiles as he thought about Balderich fucking him; about Balderich's big dick stretching him out and pounding him into oblivion. He needed this so fucking badly. 

“But first, I have to take a piss,” Balderich mumbled as he slapped a hand down onto Reinhardt’s backside, and he turned around just in time to see him smirk, his hands playing with his own cock as he stared down at Reinhardt’s hole, grunting loudly as he scrunched up his face lightly. “You can consider this your punishment.”

Before Reinhardt could say anything, he found himself caught like a deer in the headlights, his eyes widening as he watched the first spurt of piss leak out of Balderich’s hard cock. A loud moan erupted from Balderich’s lips as he squeezed his dick, forcing out another stream, this time enough for it to splash onto Reinhardt’s back, before he managed to control it enough to spray it down against his asshole.

“Do you like that, my little piss pig?” Balderich asked, his deep voice making him shudder as it coursed through his body, the warmth of the piss against his asshole making him blush - just thinking about how Balderich was looking at him, about what he was doing to him. He didn’t care what Balderich wanted to do to him; he’d let him do literally anything. Letting him piss on him was almost vanilla compared to the things he had envisioned. “Tell me you like it. Tell me you want me to fuck the piss into you.”

Reinhardt lowered his head, staring down his body at his large cock, swinging uselessly as the piss trickled down his balls and dripped onto the floor. The idea of Balderich spreading his ass open and fucking piss into him sent a shudder throughout him, his body shaking as he spread his legs a little more, knowing his ass was fully exposed now even without the help of Balderich’s hands. 

“Fuck me…” He swallowed hard, raising his head to look over his shoulder and he let out the softest moan as he felt the warm splash of piss against his ass again, this time the feeling of Balderich’s cock pressing against his hole interrupting his thought process, fluids filling his ass as he felt the head push inside him. “Oh fuck, sir, that feels… magnificent,” he mumbled as he lowered his head again, his face on fire as Balderich pushed slowly inside him, the piss leaking out of his ass as he started to fuck into him so slowly; the wet sound of his thick dick stretching out his piss filled hole filled the room, bouncing off the tiles as Balderich sped up.

“Ah, you’re a good little piggy,” Balderich whispered, his large hands gripping Reinhardt’s waist as he thrust harder, filling him completely. He had no idea Balderich was into this kind of thing, but he could roll with that. Balderich’s cock was the best he had ever had, the way it fit him was just perfection and the humiliation was just a delightful extra that he could only revel in. It felt so good to have Balderich treat him like this; to have him put him in his place just like he deserved. “You take it like the good little slut I’ve always thought you were.”

Reinhardt shook his head, letting out a long groan as Balderich’s cock slipped out and he failed to clench in time, fluids leaking out of his ass, and all he could do was stay still as Balderich slapped his cock against his wet hole before pushing back inside, not pausing for a moment before he started fucking him hard. His hands gripped his body so roughly as he thrust into him and Reinhard knew he was moaning too loudly, too much, that anyone could hear them if they were nearby but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Not another second passed before Balderich flipped him onto his back, his body slamming down against the tiles with a wet smack before Balderich spread his legs and thrust into him again, not giving him a moment to catch his breath before he was moaning again, letting Balderich fuck him on a bathroom floor, and it felt so fucking good.

“Mm, a boy like you needs a daddy,” Balderich whispered as he leaned down and pressed their lips together, rolling his hips as he pulled away enough to breathe, enough to talk again. “You need discipline but, mm, don’t worry, it wouldn’t be all bad.”

Reinhardt nodded, swallowing hard as he raised his hands to Balderich’s chest, pressing his palms flat against his muscles as he continued to thrust into him. “Keep going, I’ve been such a bad boy,” he muttered, not knowing exactly what Balderich wanted to hear, but he was so desperate to please him, so desperate to have his attention and if he had to call Balderich daddy then he would gladly do that; after all, it was no worse than what he had already thought about in his mind. 

“You’re going to make me come, boy,” Balderich whispered, his breath ragged as he panted over Reinhardt, his muscles rippling with every thrust and Reinhardt could only lie there in awe, his hands tracing patterns over Balderich’s hair covered chest, his cock aching as he realised he was getting fucked by a man like _this_. “I’m going to breed you so good. An ass like this is just begging for it. Is that what you want?”

Reinhard nodded again, frantically this time as he dropped his hands to his own body, his hands reaching down to grab his own cock, tugging on it roughly as Balderich thrust into him harder, his movements so blunt and rough as he grunted, his hands holding Reinhardt down as he fucked him. 

“You have such a pretty cock,” Balderich mumbled before he moved a hand to Reinhardt’s jaw, looking down at him, their eyes meeting in an intense stare as he thrust in hard and deep, rolling his hips slowly, a shaky moan escaping Reinhardt’s lips. “And such a pretty face. I always knew you’d look this good under me.”

Panting, Reinhardt rocked himself against Balderich’s dick, his own dripping as he jerked himself off, his hands gripping his balls tightly, just enough to tease himself to completion, and he couldn’t stop himself from coming undone as he gazed into Balderich’s eyes, a loud groan escaping his throat as Balderich surged forward and kissed him deeply, swallowing every other noise he made as he continued to fuck into him, pushing him through his orgasm, his body shaking as he palmed away at his cock. 

“You be a good boy and let papa finish,” Balderich whispered and Reinhardt just found himself nodding, mumbling nonsense as he continued to stroke his own cock, basking in the feeling of Balderich fucking him hard, seeking his own release. “You want my load? You want it all inside you?” he asked as he dropped his head to Reinhardt’s shoulder, kissing his way to his neck as he thrust into him faster, his breathing so heavy against Reinhardt’s neck. “Mm, you’re going to take it now, aren’t you?”

Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, Reinhardt pushed against Balderich as fast as he could, watching as Balderich let out a long moan, throwing his head back as he rutted into Reinhardt. Everything about Balderich was just so intense, and he found himself staring, watching as Balderich grunted, his body moving slowly as he came inside Reinhardt, reaching down to push his cock back inside, whispering about how he didn’t want to let any of it escape and Reinhardt could only find himself agreeing. 

He felt himself go limp as Balderich collapsed on top of him, his mentor pressing kisses to his skin as he lavished praise upon him; telling him how good he was, how perfect he was and he’d always known his boss to have this attitude but he’d never had a chance to be properly indulged like this without a hint of criticism. 

“Mm, you’re so good,” Balderich whispered as he moved to kiss Reinhardt on the lips again and he found himself responding so enthusiastically, his body completely spent but he didn’t want to miss a moment of this. He finally had what he had wanted for so long, but now came the part he could never envision. 

What would happen after? Would Balderich dismiss him, act like it never happened? Would a relationship begin? Would it be casual? Intense? If it was anything like that, he wasn’t sure how well his body would even cope; to be given this attention on a regular basis was dizzying. 

“Reinhardt,” Balderich said in a soft voice as he broke the kiss, his hands sliding up to brush the hair from his face as he smiled down at him. “I have been wanting to do that for so very long.”

“Why did you wait? I’ve been wanting to jump your bones since the first day I met you,” Reinhardt confessed, his face turning red as he finally admitted it. “You’re so… unbelievably sexy.”

“Silly boy. Infatuated with such an old man. But infatuation does explain your attitude and constant lapses in judgement,” Balderich said with a smile, shaking his head as he exhaled. He leaned down again to kiss Reinhardt, thrusting slowly until his cock finally slipped out. 

“Oh yes, of course, I had the hots for you, that’s why I misbehave,” Reinhardt replied with a mischievous smile. “It has nothing to do with my natural boyish charms.”

“Mhm, well, if you continue to act the same way, I have a number of fitting punishments.”


End file.
